


Day One

by CsjLam



Series: Twelve days of six fics [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I will fight off the angst army with my poorly written fics, One Shot, well it’s supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam
Summary: As you can see, I’m not very good at titles....This is a part of a series I’m doing for the holidays, and it’s also supposed to be my first contribution to the fluff vs angst war.–––A Parrlyn soulmate au where there’s a timer on your arm which indicates how much time you have left until you meet your soulmate.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Twelve days of six fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my poorly written fics, there’s more to come.... >:D  
> I am not setting a good case for the fluff army, but this gotta happen sooner or later!  
> My tumblr is ender1821, feel free to visit :D

The idea of soulmates was strange. Not just to Anne Boleyn, it was just weird in general. The marking on your hand indicated how much time you have until you meet the person who should be the perfect one to you. Who the hell made this system? What if I already found the perfect partner before the timer reached zero? Anne thought, the bar on her hand ticked down, but it could’ve not moved at all. After all, she thought the idea was something a lunatic had thought of.

When Anne had first received the news of this soulmate system, the first time she took a look at the number on her hand, she was met with disappointment.

The line on her hand had an astronomically high number on it. To the point where she wasn’t sure if she’d survive to meet her soulmate. The black letters on her hand appeared as if they were mocking her, teasing her for never being able to meet her perfect other.

The first thing that seemed ridiculous to her was the fact that the year had read “487”.

What was that supposed to mean? How would she be able to live on for another 500 years?

Well....probably not.

Anne woke up jumping up from her bed, head covered in cold sweat and panting immensely. She stared at the doorway that face her bed, and in an attempt to escape her midnight thoughts, she grabbed a coat and rushed out of the door.

The memories of her past life always managed to find their way into her mind. Especially the part where she stared at the line on her arm.

She should’ve known sooner that this would’ve happen. Still, she found herself to be reincarnated almost 500 years past her death, as if the timer on her hand wasn’t the biggest clue to that happening ever. Ah well, let’s give the second queen some rest, I’m sure she deserves some justification. It wasn’t like reincarnation was a familiar topic to her anyways.

Given her current circumstance, she would’ve just swung the door close as she hurried out. However, the snoring from the other rooms reminded her to not do that. She didn’t want to wake up her cousin, sleep deprived Katherine and Jane were both very cruel human beings and she never wishes to see that side of them again.

Putting on the coat and snatching a green scarf haphazardly laid down on the nearby table, she soon stepped outside into the cold streets in hopes of calming herself down. A harsh breeze hit her as she stepped out, dragging all of her senses back into the real world.

Standing outside immediately made her mind return to normal. She was freezing, but at least she wasn’t panicking anymore.

With nothing better to do, she pulled up her sleeves to check the timer.

**00:01:23**

Today was the day. This is it. An hour and twenty three minutes left until she finally meets her soulmate.

If it was Anne Boleyn from 500 years ago, she definitely would’ve chuckled at herself for even caring about that line on her arm. She didn’t need her soulmate, she was satisfied.

She is not any of those right now.

Anne Boleyn now desperately needed the timer to run down to zero. She wanted to know. She already wasted one life, she wasn’t going to waste another.

After reincarnation, the one thing that kept her sane, the one thing that kept her from running out the streets to screech and scream about the cruelty of life was this small and thin light of hope.

It kept her motivated, because she knew that one day, it would all pay off.

It was the beacon of light that always shined upon her in any dire situation.

It was her reason for living.

As long as she was able to see the numbers on her arm count down, she’ll lift her head up high to embrace what life had planned for her next.

Standing in front of her apartment building, staring into her arm was...odd. Good thing it was the middle of the night.

Then again, it wasn’t like she hasn’t tried anything peculiar in this life. It’s something she didn’t want to admit, but she has tried to yell at the screen of a laptop before. She had seen someone activating machinery with their voice alone, so she tried to do the same.

After a while of staring, it had already felt like hours had passed by.

In actuality, only five minutes had elapsed.

Groaning at how time passed by so slow, she pulled her sleeve back down, then shoved both her hands deep down into the pockets of her coat.

She had time to spare, why not go for a midnight walk?

Catherine Parr was a renowned night owl, so it isn’t very surprising for her to be up at this time of the day. Especially not today. No, today was special, and she doesn’t want to accidentally miss her chance. She snuck out of the house she shared with her godmother, Catherine of Aragon, and Anna of Cleves, her....friend? Not important right now, but she somehow got reincarnated after her death, and not just being revived as soon as she died. She apparently awoke from her death 500 years past her death. Which.... actually explained more than she expected.

When she was still living her first life, she would often find herself staring at the line of numbers dropping down.

The detail that piqued her curiosity the most was the year.

Nobody could survive for so long, right?

Well, thankfully for the survivor, her questions have all been answered by now.

After she was brought back to the land of the living, she managed to locate two other victims under this strange phenomenon. The other three queens were nowhere to be found. No matter how hard she tried, none of them had ever left a trace behind. Maybe they were just...lucky?

She didn’t know what to make of her situation, exactly. She had to learn everything all over again, from simple English to using electronics, but she’s finally getting a chance to meet her soulmate! The latter hasn’t happened yet, but she’s sure that it’ll happen. She knew that it was bound to happen soon, she watched as the months clicked down to zero, then the days, and finally, the hours had dropped down to 1.

The moment she was waiting for is finally approaching.

She is meeting her soulmate, it is has finally come down to this very day!

Her body itched with excitement alone, and she had to do something about it. She practically bursted out of the house, her face beaming with anticipation.

A sigh left Anne’s mouth again, as she settled down onto a bench.

The bright flash of her phone had momentarily blinded her, and she winced as the flash had met her eyes. It was 3 in the morning, why would her soulmate even be up at this time?

She couldn’t help but check the timer on her arm.

**00:00:12**

Twelve minutes. Twelve minutes before her life takes a turn for the better.

The thought of her soulmate had made her smile already. She has always wondered how their soulmate would be like.

They’d be fun to talk to, they’d nag Anne to take breaks, they’d join in her chaos, but only sometimes.

What would it feel like to finally be able to meet them? Holding hands with them, their eyes meeting each other’s, stroking through their hair, cuddling with them, and kissing-

_Okay, maybe that’s too far, for now._

The thought of them spending time with each other filled the second queen with euphoria, she was staring at the side of the road like an idiot, but that didn’t matter. All that she wanted now was for time to pass by faster. She can’t wait to see her soulmate.

Wandering out in the streets at night wasn’t something Catherine was used to. With only the guidance of the street lamps, she strolled through the streets, taking the environment in. She ventured each area, since she didn’t know where her soulmate would be.

A sudden thought occurred to her.

Did her soulmate stay up late just to meet her? Maybe, but she should probably apologise later for being out late. It was both a curse and a blessing for her to be motivated to be active at night. This way, she could escape from the loud and busy world and bury herself inside her bed. However, it also meant that she probably made her soulmate loose a night of sleep.

She really didn’t want to expose anymore of her arm out, but it was the only way she could’ve inspected the timer again.

**00:00:03**

_About time, huh?_

A smirk formed on her face as the thought of her soulmate approaching had popped up in her mind.

The two couldn’t read minds, and their brains certainly weren’t synced up to each other’s, but the same idea were on their minds.

_They’re going to be perfect._

**00:00:01**

Who’s the dumbass who invented this system but not add the seconds into the timer? Anne questioned it as she leaned back onto the bench.

Anne’s nerves are getting the best of her. Actually, she’s experiencing a flurry of emotions.

Is she good enough for her soulmate?

How would she explain her reincarnation to them?

What if they never come?

The sounds of snow being trudged upon had erased all the thoughts Anne had on her mind.She perked her head up, and with newfound determination, she stood up from her seat. She shut her eyes, then took a deep breath.

_It’ll work out. I’m sure of it._

**00:00:00**

A pair of sapphire eyes met ones of emerald.

Happiness finally came into Anne Boleyn’s life at last, and it came in the form of Catherine Parr.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, I really don’t think it’s that great ;-;  
> Yes, I did call myself a dumbass in it.


End file.
